Point Of View
by as if clocks did not exist
Summary: Oneshot. Inspired by CP Coulter's Dalton. Logan has a conversation with Michelle that makes him rethink things. Jogan-ish.


**Point Of View  
**_(as if clocks did not exist)**  
**_

"Hello?"

"_Oh gosh, hi Logan!_"

Logan sighed deeply, recognizing that perky voice anywhere. "Hey, Michelle."

"_How are you doing over there at school? Everything okay?_"

Tapping his mechanical pencil impatiently on his notebook, he nevertheless humored her query. "As…well as can be expected. Was there something you wanted? I'm a little busy."

"_Well I just wanted to hear about your day… You know you really don't call home? I think you're working too hard. Come home on a weekend._"

Logan snorted. "I really don't see that happening soon…"

"_Why not…? We really miss you… It's quiet here at home._"

"It won't stay quiet if I'm there."

"_Exactly!_"

She sounded sincere. Logan knew this woman well enough to know that she was definitely incapable of ulterior motives—she didn't have the mental capacity to. She was always this perky and sunny…_young_—and that was it. She sounded lonely. In that house, maybe she just was.

And he knew what that was like.

He sighed. "Maybe."

"_Please tell me about your day?_"

How hopeful she sounded. Logan rolled his eyes but nevertheless gave in. What else did he have to do? And besides…this had to be one of the few times someone from back home genuinely _cared_ about him to ask about his day… What visuals would make Michelle happy and end this conversation as quickly as possible…?

"Well…there's this boy at school…"

"_Ooh!_" He definitely had her attention. Michelle had always known he was gay—he and his father fight enough about it—but unlike John Wright Jr., she was only too happy to love him in spite of that fact. "_A boy? You finally got a boyfriend?_"

Logan laughed hollowly. "I've had guys before, Michelle."

"_I've never met any…_" she sounded confused.

Of course she wouldn't. Why would he bring them home? And they never lasted long. Even Blaine didn't last that long. Logan coughed and leaned on his elbows. "He's not my boyfriend." He smirked slightly, looking out at the sky outside his window. They reminded him easily of Kurt's eyes. "Not yet, anyway. But he'll make one hell of a boyfriend…"

"_So…? Tell me about him!_"

Logan laughed a little, staring out the window. "Well…he's an amazing singer. And very talented."

"_Naturally. Just like you?_"

"He'd like to think he's better than me. He's kind of a diva." Logan smiled as he remember the duels. When Kurt fought, he fought hard. He was practically genetically engineered to be a star.

A laugh from Michelle. "_But if he's like that, how do you get along?_"

"We get along well. I guess we understand each other… and…he's the only one who puts up with me…being the way I am." Logan smiled when he remembered that night during Winter Fest. Kurt had leaned down, and was the one who came near him when no one else did.

At the piano…Kurt didn't have to sit there, but he did. When Medel asked, he sat with him, to sing. To help him. "He…helps me."

"_Well that's nice…_" she sounded pleased. "_What else?_"

"He's very picky about his clothes."

Laughter from Michelle.

"He's totally stubborn and headstrong. He knows who he is… Like I said he's a bit of diva… So he's got a lot of presence. And he calls me out on my crap." Logan laughed when he remembered how Kurt slapped him at Sectionals. That was definitely something new.

"_Oh Logan…_" Michelle sounded very pleased. "_He sounds wonderful_."

"He is…" Logan agreed, smiling to himself. "He'd make an amazing boyfriend, really. He's…perfect. If I didn't have him…probably would've really gone off the deep end over here."

"_Then I'm very glad you have him there with you…"_

"Yeah, he's perfect… Everything I looked for…"

There was a pause at the other end. Logan wondered if Michelle was even taking note.

Finally, she said, in a very careful tone, "_Wait—um…Logan…? Are we…_" hesitation. "…_are we talking about Julian_?"

Dead stop. "Excuse me?" Logan stared.

"_It's Julian, isn't it?" _she sounded confused and rather amazed. "_You said—he sings like a dream, he's talented, he's a diva, he's picky about the way he dresses, he's your friend, he puts up with you, he calls you out on your crap—and if you didn't have him you'd go crazy. It's Julian all over the place! Isn't it? Am I right?"_

She sounded so happy for someone who was so wrong. "_Oh Logan!" _she trilled, "_I can't believe it! After all this time, you end up falling for one of your best friends!_"

Logan was stunned speechless throughout all this. "What—what are you—no, I'm not talking about Julian! Why would I— Julian's not—" Flustered, he burst out, "I'm talking about _Kurt_, I'm in love with Kurt, this boy from school!"

"We all know, you don't have to scream it to the world."

Logan looked up to see the devil at the door. Smirking, Julian Larson was at his doorway—the friend he'd had for three years.

"_I'm sorry, Logan!_" Michelle said from the phone. "_It's just…if you hear it from my end, I just…it really sounds like you're talking about Julian! I don't even know who Kurt is!_"

Logan barely heard. He stared, transfixed at the presence of his handsome friend, who dropped the smirk and raised an eyebrow. "What? Geez, take a joke." And with that, he walked off.

Julian.

All of that…did that describe Julian?

"_Logan? Still there?_"

—_he sings like a dream, he's talented, he's a diva, he's picky about the way he dresses, he's your friend, he puts up with you, he calls you out on your crap—and if you didn't have him you'd go crazy—_

—_he's perfect. Everything I ever looked for—_

"_Logan_?"

"Yeah, Michelle, I…" Logan had to close his eyes, hand shaking, heart at his throat. "…I have to call you back."

He immediately hung up and threw the phone down. Still shaking, he turned to the door, where Julian had been standing just earlier.

—_It's just…if you hear it from my end, I just…it really sounds like you're talking about Julian!—_

—_he's perfect. Everything I ever looked for—_

Logan sat, staring into nothing.

Just what…exactly…had he been looking for all this time…?


End file.
